One and the Same
by LillithsChild
Summary: my version of what happens after the movie with Thor and Jane trying to find each other again
1. Chapter 1

When Thor left Jane waited and watched the sky. It quickly blackened, the wind whipped up and rain pelted down. The gods were angry. And she stood there petrified, not knowing what else to do, but knowing that she couldn't leave and find shelter. He said he would return to her and her feet stood, locked in place, waiting. Lightning crashed, not far from the landing site and she was drenched to the bone, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin. And she waited. A loud roar of thunder clapped in the sky above her head and there was nothing. The earth was still and silent, the sky turned from black to blue, the storm clouds dissipated and sun shone through. Nature's fury was suddenly over. Only there had been nothing natural about this occurrence and she worried.

Jane took comfort in the fact that Darcy and Eric were there staring up at the sky with her. When night fell and the evening turned cold it was Eric that stated that it was time to go. Both he and Darcy saw the look of anger in her eyes, but she felt it to her core.

'I'm not leaving him Eric'

'He's not here Jane, he's there' pointing to the sky, 'You're not sitting beside a hospital bed waiting for him to wake up, your waiting for him to come back! He knows where the lab is and he will return there when he can. All three of us need to get inside and warm before we catch our death' He looked Jane in the eyes and walked over and took her hand. He made a funny 'squidging' noise when he walked from the water in his boots, a remnant from the storm. 'It's time to go'

She let herself be dragged back to the lab. A large pot of coffee was brewed awaiting Thor's arrival and for the three to drink. Hot showers, towels and clean dry clothes, left Eric and Darcy falling asleep on the sofa that was kept in the sparse lab.

Jane however could not sleep. She escaped to the roof and the brisk desert air, fire built and casting it warm golden light over the area. She sat on her old lawn chair staring at his empty chair re running the events of the last couple of days in her mind. The last thing she remembered before she dozed was his smiling face.

The dawn woke her; the chair next to her was still empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Intelligence should never be thought of as a hindrance, but it can be hard trying to connect to someone, finding a common ground, feeling like you belong. Jane had always felt older than her years, and it made her quiet and slightly withdrawn, having been shunned by the general public about her work by those that lack understanding, stargazing apparently not seen as a viable career. It wasn't hard when Jane received her grant from the university to pack up everything and move to the New Mexico desert. She had nothing to really leave behind.

Jane's father had been a professor at one of the most respected universities in America. Having ignored the pins and needles in his right arm, he collapsed and died of a stroke the middle of one of his own lectures when she was 21. A plaque was placed in the room in his remembrance to honor him. But it meant more to the students that he taught and the people that he worked with, than Jane. She just wanted her father back.

Her mother was a physicist, who died when she was twelve, right at the age that she needed her. After her death Jane spent a lot of time, staring at the stars, talking to her mother like she was listing. It wasn't until the pain started to ebb, that she noticed the differences in the night sky and began to want to learn more. To this day, she still felt close to her mother under the night sky. Maybe it was another reason she liked the roof so much and why it was her own private escape. She felt at peace.

Loneliness is a powerful thing. Staring at that empty lawn chair hurt Jane in more ways than she thought possible. She had kissed Thor when he needed to leave. It was sudden and unexpected, she didn't even think. It just happened and she felt whole. For the first time, she felt loved, respected and wanted. It was only human of her to want it back.

She now had proof of what had only been theory and though Jane would wait for Thor to return, in the mean time. It was time to figure out how to make a bridge of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months. Four grueling months, of speculation and theory. Thor had not returned and she was still nowhere near figuring out how to create her own wormhole. He promised he would return and without him there her mind would go into overdrive filling with self doubt and worry. Why had he not returned? Had he been injured? She thought there was something between them, that elusive and mysterious spark, had she imagined it? To stop her mind from over thinking, Jane did what she had always done when she had problems. She threw herself into her work. It was exciting and ground breaking. She lived and breathed it. Falling asleep at her desk was now an almost nightly event and even then she dreamt of Thor and imagined his home land of Asgard. Eric stayed and helped, not going back to his own job, wanting to contribute and to have the adventure continue. Finding out that there was so much more to the universe was inspiring. Darcy, although not being able to help much with the theory, contributed with a lot of the leg work. She also made a great cup of coffee. The fact is, you can't live through such an adventure with Thor and the warriors three and not become firm friends.

Besides when S.H.I.E.L.D slaps you with a non disclosure form 3 inches thick, you need to be able to talk to someone.

XXXXXXXXX

Thor had returned to Asgard to stop Loki and had managed to do so by destroying the Bifrost. He had lost his brother and Jane both in the one day. He was lost. Asgard had always been a place of pleasure and indulgence for him, but he was not the same man that he was before his exile. He finally understood that as a future king of Asgard he needed to live for his people, not the other way around. But he was lonely, mourning for his brother, blaming himself for his descent into madness and missing Jane. Pure, sweet, soft Jane, that didn't care that he was a prince, that had the strength of character to tell him when he was wrong. His soul had never felt such peace as when he was talking to her. She would understand why he had broken the rainbow bridge and was now unable to return to her, if he could tell her. The fact is the Asgardians have superior advanced technology compared to the beings of earth. However as their race were so ancient they had lost the knowledge of how to build a new Bifrost to the ages. They were incapable of building another. Thor hoped that Jane could find away to complete her own work. He had faith that if anyone in this universe could create another bifrost it was the pint size, beautiful Jane Foster.

It had become a nightly ritual that he would walk to the jagged, scared edge of the bifrost and stood next the caretaker, seer of all Heimdall. Always he would ask the same question 'How is she?'

Heimdall responded simply for the first couple of nights 'She searches for you' but on the third night he paused as always turning his eye to the girl, sitting on the roof top of her laboratory staring up at the night sky, wrapped in a blanket with the fire going and smiled 'She talks to you'

'Jane is talking to you? What is she saying? Is she okay?' his mind instantly thinking of trouble.

'She wants to know if I am listening, wondering if she can talk to you, through me' he paused waiting for her to continue 'Or is talking to herself the first sign of madness? . . .' both laughed and he continued repeating her inner ramblings 'But then again she just met the god of thunder, why is the all seeing caretaker of inter galaxy travel so far out of reach? . . . She is wanting you to return sire, and if you can't a sign that you are alive and unhurt, she worries about your safety . . . She has already seen you die once . . . She will continue on with her work, while she waits for you. . . She reminds you that you have promised'

This soon also became a routine for Jane, walking up on the roof. Having a break from her work for an hour, looking up at the sky, talking to Thor, like she would her mother when she died. Thor never missed an evening. No matter what he was doing, he was at the edge of the rainbow bridge looking out into the stars of the galaxy, hearing Jane talk to him through Heimdall every night. She would tell him of her efforts in creating a new bifrost, she would even use basic terms as if she was explaining it to him as if he was in the room. Through this Jane helped process her own thoughts almost like she would if she was writing then in a diary, she was being completely honest and open in her one sided conversation. Thor and Heimdall, both found her inner thoughts amusing and were glad that she was sharing them. It helped Thor the most feeling like she was not completely lost to him. It was the most important part of his day. And after an hour or so, she would pack up her belongings and go inside having thought of another possibility for her own Einstein-Rosen Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was becoming more and more aware that she had become a terrible friend. Although Darcy had started as an intern working for extra credit, the pair had been working so closely together and in such a small town that they had formed a somewhat odd friendship. Jane was aware of the obsession and tried to draw it in, not only did she need to see Thor again, but she knew that inter planet travel was possible now. She had seen the 'Einstein-Rosen Bridge' it wasn't science fiction. It was fact. And she attacked her work with more passion than ever before, on more occasions than she could recall now, Darcy had made sure that she ate, sent her packing off to bed when she had not slept for hours and looked after her when she wouldn't look after herself. It was time to return the favor.

Darcy entered the lab in the morning carrying two coffees and placed one on Jane's desk without even asking Jane if she had wanted one. 'I've been thinking'

Darcy cut her off 'You know I don't understand when you try and run wormhole theory through me, really you should just talk to yourself. At least you would get an intelligent answer'

'Smartarse! Actually I was thinking that you were right. We need to get out of this lab, stop running theory and chasing storms. Eric has been called away by S.H.E.I.L.D for the next two weeks, why don't we go out? Any suggestions, you're in charge of the adventure?' Jane had not been expecting the high pitched squeal and the vice like hug she was suddenly engulfed in 'I take it you like this idea?' she laughed.

'That's it, were going crazy! Girls gone wild, baby!'

''Kay, are we talking Jane girls gone wild, 'cos that would involve a pint of ice cream and a chick flick'

'What are you fifty! No, were getting out of town. Nothing happens here. We're staying the night in a hotel. We are going drinking, we are going dancing. Gorgeous men are going to hit on me and you're going to make a wonderful 'wing man'

'What do you mean nothing happens here, may I remind you of the visitors from other planets that arrived here' defending her new home. Jane was suddenly petrified of what she had gotten herself in to.

'Jane have you seen the night life in this town?' silence 'I'll take that as a no. Trust me, you want to have a fun night out we need to get out of town. I'll be back in couple of hours, make sure you're packed. Bring something, short and slutty, heels to match. We're going to Tatum, Roswell might be closer, but we are not partying with little green men!'

'Darcy, that's over two hours drive away! And I don't even own anything short and slutty!'

'Jane, this is the first time you've been out in how long? We are doing this properly! What do you mean you don't own anything slutty? Every girl has at least one dress that is the equivalent of is sex on a stick' Darcy waited a moment for Jane to think about her wardrobe, but when she shook her head she continued 'We will have to leave early to buy you something, be ready to leave in 2 hours' and Darcy ran out of the lab.

Jane was left standing alone in the lab, still reeling from the whirlwind that was Darcy. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in Tatum. The drive itself was eventful. Darcy had cranked up her music and taught Jane how to dance in her car, then even pointed out that the car could dance by grabbing the steering wheel and making the van veer left and right in time with the music. Darcy had placed a rule on their night out. They were not allowed to speak of anything too 'heavy, science related or technical' and on occasion had vetoed a conversation mid sentence when Jane was speaking. So they talked about celebrities, movies, books and chocolate. Nothing that could actually change the world, as they knew it.

They stopped at a small shopping centre buying supplies and even found Jane a dress. Unlike Darcy's decree it was not slutty 'sex on a stick' it was a classic wrap dress that showed off her curves in a deep red. Jane actually felt like she would wear it again. But Darcy insisted that she buy some accessories to 'tart it up a bit' with bangles, some long silver chains and a pair of peep toe heels. Darcy decreed that she finally felt like she could party with her. Jane, still wondering if she was going to be traumatized by this night for years to come.

They stepped out into the night. Darcy wearing a black strapless dress so short that Jane wondered how she was going to sit down and found a club. They danced and drank the night away. Jane was a terrible wing man, being so far out of her comfort zone. But they danced some more, drank some fancy cocktails and had a great time. It wasn't until they were walking back to the hotel slightly tipsy that the night really did take on different theme.

The pink neon sign in the dark night air was too much for Darcy and she dragged Jane inside the tattoo parlor

XXXXXXXX

Jane watched Darcy getting her tattoo on her right shoulder. She was not allowed to look upon it, until it was finished. Only then would Darcy reveal what she had permanently placed on her small frame. Although Jane had grown to know Darcy quite well, she still did not expect what she saw. She had envisioned something silly, a small cartoon character maybe. What she found was a quote etched in old fashioned, formal calligraphy 'If music be the food of love, play on'

She thought about the quote but could not place it 'What's that from it sounds familiar?'

'It's from Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night' Count Orsino says it'

Jane thought about it for a moment 'It's beautiful and very fitting for you. With all that music you're constantly playing on your iPod, you must be looking for a grand affair'

Darcy laughed 'I've seen a grand affair' a poignant look passed between the two 'Now I would like one for myself. What are you getting?'

'Now why would I tell you? You kept me in suspense for over an hour while you had yours done. You will have to wait and see'

Darcy squealed 'You're getting one!' she didn't actually think her friend would be so bold.

The fact was that Jane had been asking herself that exact question the entire time that Darcy was having her tattoo completed, a butterfly or rose. Silly cliché female images were just not her style. It wasn't until she saw the image only minutes before that she knew. She would have to change the design slightly though.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane lowered her dress and removed her bra and assumed her position on the tattooist's chair. Waiting for the artist to start, the traceable image being placed in the upper centre of her back. She was nervous, surely this was too reckless and wild for her getting a tattoo, she was never into pain either. But suddenly she didn't care. She spent her entire college years locked in books, being a social pariah. She could not even recall one party that she had gone to in those years. As Darcy said, tonight would be girls gone wild.

The pain was not as bad as she had been expecting, she soon found a centre, almost like mediation and she was calm. But it still hurt. When it was complete the artist gave her a private moment to bring Darcy in for a viewing, since it was not is a position for easy display. Darcy came bounding in like a five year old on Christmas morning. 'Let me see! Let me see!' Jane moved her head indicating that it was located on her back. There was quite a silence as she took it in. There on Jane's back approximately six inches high was an image of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir in brown ink. It was the stylized Norse image from the children's book of legends that they had used to research Thor's story. It almost looked like part of her skin colouring, like it should have always been there. Jane had changed the image slightly though, in the centre in a deep red was a triquetra the Norse knot on the side of the hammer. Just like the original that Thor used 'Wow Jane . . . it's beautiful . . . it's perfect'

Normally Jane had to find new and interesting ways to shut Darcy up, the girl could talk you death if you let her. She took pleasure in the shocked silence. The truth was that Jane had always mocked the women that got there boyfriends names tattooed on them. She always thought that it was just asking for trouble, and would expect the relationship to fail within a month. Murphy's Law . . . and a bit skanky, being branded in the name of male ego. But this wasn't just about a man, this represented proof of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, her life's work and a fantastic adventure. She would never regret this. But it did make her miss Thor even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor stood next to Heimdall waiting for his evening with Jane to start.

'She is not in her normal position Sire; she is away from her homeland. Several hundred miles . . . She is with the one called Darcy and not communing with us . . . ' Thor's disappointment was a palatable thing 'She is in pain'

'Who has attacked my Jane?' Thor roared. Thunder clapped over their heads.

'She has been marked. . . The mark caused the pain'

'Who marred my Jane? Their days will be numbered' Thor's entire body drummed with rage, bloodlust oozing out of every pore. Mjolnir, vibrating with power in his hand.

Hemidall was silent, waiting to understand 'She has done this to herself, she has chosen this . . . she bears the mark of Mjolnir, it's your mark she has branded on herself'

Thor stood there dumbstruck. She was wearing his mark. Something primal inside him roared. How he wanted her.

XXXXXXXXX

_Quick authors note,_

_I apologies for the delay in posting, I have actually suffered an injury at work that has led to tendon damage in my left wrist, which causes extreme pain, when I type, move . . . well do just about anything. But thankfully its slowly getting better, so I will be able to post a bit more regularly_


	6. Chapter 6

The girls had returned from the adventure, the drive home more subdued than their arrival. Both tired, worn out and hung over, many stops for coffee breaks had been made. Darcy had not stuck around when they arrived back in the small town, and in her words went 'home to her bed and unconsciousness'. Leaving Jane alone. She couldn't face her small trailer so sat on the couch in the lab. Staring at the line of multiple whiteboards, a long complicated equation covering every square inch of their surfaces. Impossible for any normal Joe walking past to understand, it could have been written in Braille with more understanding. But to Jane, she didn't even see the numbers anymore, like with a musician looking at notes, she heard the music behind it.

Nothing had changed since their departure only 24 hours before. But Jane looked at it with fresh eyes having found some distance from her work, even be it only temporarily. She could not tell you how long she sat there. Eventually, with tears in her eyes she walked to the equation, erased a few lines and inserted new ones. She made her way to her roof escape. Night had set, and she started talking to the sky, her voice barely above a whisper.

'You promised me, we had a deal. You said you were coming back Thor, where are you? . . . I . . . don't have much experience with men . . . maybe I just read more into it . . . maybe I wanted it more, but I felt something with you . . . and it hurts! You're not here, all I wanted was to be with you, but you haven't come back . . . I've been trying to get to you. Working so hard, harder than I ever have. . . so hard my brain hurts. Do you remember when we were on this roof, together, not just me talking to a blank lonely sky, you were talking about your homeland and about earth . . . you said that my 'ancestors called it magic, and I call it science' and that you 'come from a place where they are one and the same' . . . One and the same. . . this land only has science Thor, all of its magic dried up long ago, there is nothing left . . . ' tears streaked down Jane's face. Unable to hide the emotion. 'I need to tell you a secret . . . I haven't told anyone, Eric hasn't figured it out yet. But I have, just then. . . I can't make a bridge between worlds . . . at least not yet, the math adds up. I believe that it would be possible. But we would require a power source. The amount of power needed, well there is nothing on earth that can create the amount, in the burst that would be required to get another being into another galaxy. . . I'm at least forty years away from being able to make the bridge . . .' the silent tears that had been falling down her face now turned in loud violent sobs and she was lost to her emotion.

'I miss you'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heimdall had relayed the entire conversation to Thor, including a description of the pain and tears streaking down her face. Thor felt her pain as well as his own. All hope of seeing her again was now lost. Grief ripped through him, its raw jagged edge cutting Thor to the bone. Heimdall was talking to Thor, looking concerned but he could not hear him. Mjolnir vibrated in his hand next to him, ever in tune with Thors emotions, a loud ringing noise coming off the hammer blocking out all other noise. The ringing getting louder and louder until even Heimdall had had to cover his ears in pain. The energy from the rainbow bridge seemed to be flowing into Thor, its coloured reflections racing all over his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane's crying was soon distracted by the pain in her back. The Mjolnir tattoo was throbbing. She couldn't see it herself, but it was actually glowing through the back of her shirt. The glowing light turned brighter and the pain increased. It literally knocked the air out of her lungs and she collapsed on the ground writhing in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor no longer had control of his body, he was immersed in the power of the rainbow bridge and his hammer was taking on a life of its own. Mjolnir raised itself in Thor's arm and pointed in the direction of earth. Thor the god of thunder suddenly lived up to his name as lightning surged from the hammer. Asgard's night air filled with a loud thunder clap as the lightning bolt headed towards earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was verging on unconsciousness, her body still twitching from the stabbing pains in her back. Her tattoo now shining brightly to anyone that could see, the heat having burnt through her t-shirt. The night sky above her blackens, clouds emerging from the once clear night sky, one single bolt of lightning headed to earth. Where once Jane Foster stood was now a large blackened mark, where the lightning had struck and she was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The same lightning bolt that Mjolnir sent to earth, now returned. The bolt returned to Mjolnir, its mighty power harnessing the power like a lightning rod. And instantly there was silence. The night returning to its once peaceful state. The energy from the rainbow bridge no longer flowed through Thor's body, but he still fell to his knees from being the conduit of such energy.

There beside him was the unconscious form of Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane woke up, groggy lying flat on her stomach in a room the likes of which she had never seen before. Marble stone floors, with high ceilings that would look more in place in a museum than a bedroom. She was alone and more confused than she could ever remember being. She moved to sit up, but her body was stiff and she had to concentrate on making her limbs work as they normally would. Maybe she was dreaming. She could not think of a place in her small town that could possibly hold a room like this. Yet, when she placed her bare feet on the ground, the marble was cold. Temperature was not something that affected her in her in past dreams, was it? What was she wearing? A golden saturn dress that fell to the floor. This must be a dream, Jane had only ever worn old stretched out t-shirts to bed, most belonged to her father and hung down to her knees, nothing as glamorous as this. Where was she?

She sat for a couple of minutes and eventually willed her body to stand up; she wobbled more than she normally would but soon found a shaky balance. She looked around the room more, taking it in. There was little furniture, though the space oozed quality and wealth. The bed that she had been sleeping in was easily the largest bed she had ever seen. She imaged that to an onlooker she would have looked like a small child having hijacked her parent's bed, comical. There were drawn curtains and several large doors in the room. The sounds of her barefoot steps echoed around the room as she walked to the curtains and opened them.

'Yep definitely dreaming' her voice came out coarse having just woken up, sounding like a pack a day smoker. She moved onto the door closest to the window and found the strength to open it. A large balcony showing the same view that the window had just shown her. She still didn't believe what she was seeing. There were buildings built into mountains, almost like they were in unity and the cliff faces had dwellings poking out. Bridges that went between the mountains and waterfalls standing impossibly high with water falling to places that were so far down that Jane could not even see. A city, in harmony with nature. Nothing like it existed on earth. We could only dream to have such architectural design.

In the quietness of the room, the sound of a door opening was almost deafening, but it was who walked through the door that shocked Jane more than anything, she even forgot to breathe, Thor.

Time stopped. Jane stared at Thor and Thor stared at Jane.

When Jane looked back at the memory days later, she was unsure how she ended up in his arms. But the kisses that followed where just as urgent as the one they shared before he left. Ever the gentleman, Thor was the first to pull away, both panting for breath. 'Jane your awake'

Jane leaned in, captured his lips and began again. Thor ever the chivalrous gentleman eventually pulled away again 'You never pulled away in my dreams before'

Although she heard the words, it took a couple of minutes staring at his smug smirk for the meaning to register 'You're not dreaming Jane, you're here in my arms'

'How is that possible? Last thing I remember was . . . sitting on the roof, then nothing. I must be dreaming' She traced a finger over his cheek 'So kiss me'

'The healers will be here soon' He walked her over to the bed, sat her on it and knelt down in front of her 'You are on my home world, Asgard. Where you have been asleep for six days'

'I don't under. . . six what?' no wonder why she had been stiff when she woke up

'You arrived here 6 days ago, unconscious at my feet. I have not left your side since you arrived, except for an hour ago when my father called for me. I arrived back here as soon as I could, especially since I knew that you had awoken'

'How did I get here?'

Before, he could answer the door opened again, this time two women and a man walked in, all wearing white. 'Ahh the patient is awake, good'. Jane could not help but feel like a deer in headlights, not wanting to move from Thor's embrace and he sensed her distress.

'It will be alright Jane'. Her nervousness only held back because he sat beside her. The nameless healers waved devices over her that beeped and made interesting sounds and discussed the results. Apparently the scans came back normal for a human, but they still had her turn so they could look at her back. The dress Jane was wearing, was cut low in the back so they could view her tattoo easily, though she could not understand why they were looking at it so intensely. She decided that she didn't care, when she turned back and faced Thor.

'I have missed you'

'I have missed you by everything that I hold dear, I have missed you. We have so much to talk about and so much that I need to say. The healers will be done soon and we will discuss everything then' Jane just nodded and lent into him, burying her head in his chest, not really wanting an audience this early into their reunion. Thankfully the healers soon left stating that they would report everything to the king. It appeared as if Jane was fine, but she was sure there was more to it.

Once they were alone again she said 'I missed your smell'

Thor just smiled again, happy to be holding Jane back in his arms after all this time. 'I owe you much Jane, Heimdall and I have been listening to you every night. Thank you for keeping me up to date of the goings on of earth. I have wanted to communicate back, but there has been no way for me to do so. I have much to explain and there is much you need to know. Will you allow me to tell you the story of what has happened since I saw you last?'

'You were listening?' Thor watched in wonder as her eyes grew large when he said that originally 'I was just pretending that you were listening, I didn't even dream to hope. It just made it easier to get through the day.'

'I listened to every word, every frustration and every time you asked why I hadn't returned. And the fact is that I could not. I left you all those months ago, because of my brother Loki. I did not know the extent of what was happening here at Asgard while I was on earth. My father only told me once I had returned. Loki was in fact not my brother. My father found the son of Lafi, the leader of the jotunheim race at the end of the last great war. The child had been abandoned and so he returned with it to Asgard and we were raised as brothers. My father tells me that his intention was to ensure everlasting peace amongst our two realms, but when Loki found out he descended into madness, believing that his whole life had been a lie. He organized for our enemies to gain access to Asgard and attempt to murder our father. He then rushed in to 'save him' and then in response to this supposed attack organized for the bifrost to be open to jotunheim and to be left open.'

Thor waited a moment for Jane to take this in 'The bifrost is your name for the bridge between worlds yes?'

'Correct'

'But the power . . . No he didn't'

Thor has happy that he didn't have to explain in great detail why leaving the bifrost open between worlds was so dangerous 'Yes, the power needed to travel between worlds is great and left open, can destroy worlds. Loki made it so that I was not able to close the bifrost. He intended to use the power to rip Jotunheim apart. An entire planet, Jane. He was going to complete genocide on the entire race of frost giants'

Thor stopped for a moment when he heard Jane's sharp intake of breath 'I couldn't allow that to happen not when it was in my power to stop it. So I broke the power source of the bifrost. I broke the rainbow bridge that allows travel to happen and when I did this, the bifrost was no more as was my brother Loki' Jane clutched at his strong hands providing the support he needed to continue 'It was the only way to stop Loki and once it was done I had no way of returning to you, as much as I wanted to. I'm sorry that I broke my promise'

Jane stared at him for a few moments, and then looked down hiding her face from Thor 'I thought . . . I thought you didn't want me'

He traced his hand around the curve of her cheek and placed under her chin. Lifting her face to look directly at him 'No Jane, it was never that. It could never be that'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note -

Thanks to those that have reviewed this story. You make my day every time I get one. A few of you have asked for the chapters to be longer, so I have done my best this round, trying to create more tension and simmering desire, it's up to you if you think I succeeded or not.

I have found this challenge of writing this story interesting as this is the first thing that I have written in over ten years; it's nice to know that it's not terrible. I do have every intension of finishing this story, I do have a thought out plan and it is going somewhere, so don't worry too much.

Also does anyone have a better idea for the summery of this story, it's terrible, but I can't think how to sell it in so little words. Any ideas would be appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Thor thought the blush that instantly covered Jane's face was adorable, and he was too busy taking in her presence to answer immediately when she asked 'But how did I get here?' after a moment he answered

'My father has asked that we not discuss this until dinner tonight. He is the only one that knows how you got here Jane and I was involved in part of it. I saw it with my own eyes and I don't understand what triggered this.'

'Well what did you see?'

'We will discuss it at dinner tonight' When Jane started to look indignant he added 'It would be best if we did not disobey the king on this Jane, he has specifically requested it. He said he wanted to meet you first before he would explain'

There was one word in that last sentence that made Jane stop pressing for more information. King. She was going to meet the King of Asgard, Odin. The Odin Allfather. Suddenly she felt very nervous. She had met Thor when he was just a strange peculiar man, not a prince. She still had issues thinking of him as a prince. It was at this point there was a knock at the door and a young woman walked in and curtsied to Thor. It seemed here in Asgard she would have to get used to this, for he was royalty, something that she could no longer hide from.

Jane was interrupted from her thoughts as Thor introduced her to Keya, her maid. Jane's finger whipped up to stab Thor in the chest as she punctuated her next words. 'Whoa hold up buster, I don't need a maid. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself' The idea of having a maid was a little too dark ages for Jane, instantly thinking of all the negative connotations and how many times in earth's history a maid was only a step above a slave.

'I know that, but Asgard is different to Earth Jane. You will need someone to help you understand our ways and traditions. I asked for Keya especially for you, I have known her for a long time and I trust her. I think your temperament and hers will work well together. You are going to need friends here and I think Keya would be a good friend to you'

Jane eyed Thor off while she thought **on **his words, Thor actually looked nervous awaiting her response 'A friend then'

'And as your friend Keya would have no concerns about helping you get ready to meet our King. She will know what is appropriate. I am sorry that I cannot stay any longer' he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss 'I will return for you in two hours and we shall find the answers to the questions we both seek'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Jane was most definitely not used to having a maid, she soon found that having a local expert at her side was very valuable. While Thor had been saying goodbye to Jane, Keya had been drawing a bath and laying out possible dress options that were suitable for meeting the King. And like a good friend gave honest advice about each dress and how they suited her figure and colouring. Keya did advise that Odin had requested to view her tattoo and advised dresses around this. Jane was shocked when Keya went and opened one of the doors in the room and found what appeared to be dozens and dozens of dresses and everyday outfits that appeared as if they would all fit Jane. Keya had explained, while she fixed Jane's hair in a intricate braid 'The prince stressed how important it was that you feel at home here and had these made for you'

Prince she thought, that was really going to take some time to get used to, but then one word triggered in her mind 'Made? Not bought'

'Made Miss, these will be your quarters while you are here; he wanted you to be comfortable in every way. The prince picked this room himself, thinking that you would like the balcony and the view. He has tried to accommodate for all of your needs. He has been very excited and very nervous waiting for you to wake. I have never seen him like this before. The healers told him on many occasions that you were just resting, that your body needed to recover from the trauma of how you arrived. But I don't think that helped with his concerns'

Jane had a sudden image of Thor intimidating the healers and making them nervous wrecks. Looking back, they had been very quiet when they visited, a smile crept along her face. The ladies chatted about everything and nothing until Keya indicated that she was complete and allowed Jane to view her reflection. 'Wow'

Deep down in every woman there is the desire in to look so good that they 'stop traffic'. Jane was no exception, however she had not expected it tonight of all nights. Keya was artist in her own right, she had dressed Jane in a deep aubergine greco roman style dress, made of loose flowing material, Her mahogany locks had been tamed into a intricate braid that were woven in such a way that they looked like a crown on top of her head. For the first time in a long time Jane felt beautiful, traipsing around the desert meant that one led a rather practical life when it came to fashion. It was not often that she felt elegant. And this was enhanced more so, when Thor arrived to take her to dinner. He managed to take two steps into the room before he saw Jane and when he did, he stopped dead, like he had been struck by one of his own lightning bolts, dumbfounded. Keya thankfully had the tack to make a retreat from the room and when she had left, Thor was instantly in front of Jane. She had forgotten how fast Asgard Thor, not human Thor could move. His gaze was intense, 'Is this suitable?'

As response he just slowly nodded, not taking his eyes of her and lent down and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor had offered Jane the crook of his arm and she linked hers through it. Walking arm in arm they slowly made their way through the labyrinth of hallways. They rarely spoke, however did not feel the need to. Thor took great pleasure in watching Jane's face and the wonder that passed over it. When they arrived at the grand dining hall, the doors automatically opened for them, and like most of Asgard Jane was left in awe. As per all the rooms that Jane has seen here, the floor was a marble, in the centre on the room was a large, impressive table that was at least twenty meters long. On one side there was a golden wall flanked by marble pillars and the other side of the room were the same pillars and a magnificent view of the city of Asgard. Jane assumed that there were windows there, but as a light breeze touched her face she realized that it was open, making the city appear more impressive as there was no barrier between her and it.

There were only two people standing in the room, something that seemed out of place in a room this large. An older, yet still incredibly graceful woman and a man that had an air of authority around him. Thor stopped and inhaled deeply 'Mother, Father, I would like to you to meet Miss Jane Foster, from Midgard, Jane I would like you to meet my parents King Odin The Allfather and my mother Queen Frigga'

'Welcome Miss Foster, It is nice to meet you' Frigga lent out her hand and took Jane's. Although she had only just met her Jane instantly knew that she would like Frigga, she seemed warm and understanding. Reminding Jane of own long departed mother, she couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, welcome Miss Foster. A true friend of Asgard. Thank you for helping our son while he was on earth' said Odin. Jane was taken aback for a moment; she was not expecting such praise from the king. A blush crept across her face.

'It was a pleasure, he . . .' Jane thought of a polite way of wording Thor's time on earth 'definitely brought adventure with him.' Frigga smiled, but Odin scoffed.

'Yes, I was watching'

Standing next to his father Jane started seeing the similarities between Thor and his father. They had same air of authority and power. It struck Jane again that she was now having a private dinner with the royal family. Breathe, remember to breathe she told herself.

Dinner was served quickly and Jane briefly wondered if she had been unconscious for six days why was she not hungry. But soon put it aside, as conversation started at the table. She conversed easily with the king and queen, but the conversation did not steer to where she wished it to be. She had waited patiently for the meal to finish, but could not any further. She turned to Odin.

'Please, you know of how I arrived here, please tell me. Initially I thought that the Bi frost must have brought me here. But I now know that this is not possible. I need to know'

'Have you seen what is left of our rainbow bridge Miss Foster?' Odin pointed out the large window, the bridge was still clearly visible, only now it held no purpose. 'The actual bridge powered the bi frost, only now as Thor has explained to you there is no bi frost. However the power source is still working, hence why the bridge still has its rainbow appearance. Six nights ago my son went to the edge of the bridge, and Mjolnir used the energy still left in the bridge and my son as the conduit and brought you to Asgard. Essentially using a super conducted lightning bolt as a bifrost. And now you are here on Asgard'

Jane absorbed this information for a moment 'Everything I know about science says that that can't be possible. There is no reason for that to actually happen'

'If it was just science, you would be right. . . Has my son told you why I exiled him to your planet?'

'No, he never did. I only found out that he had been shortly before he returned' Jane glanced at Thor hoping to get some form of indication, but he just looked shameful.

'He went against my express orders and put many lives in danger. We on Asgard take pride in knowing that we are the peace keepers of our galaxy and have been for several millennia now. However where this can sometimes make men weak, it can also make them arrogant' Remembering how Thor was when he first arrived on earth, it did not take Jane long to figure out which one he had become 'As my father once told me, to be a good ruler, one must have humility, even as king you are never infallible. No one life is worth more than your own. Whether they are your own people or that of an enemy's. All life needs to be respected. But being able to quote such a noble idea is very different than being able to live it. So I did exile my son, I made him mortal and stripped him of Mjolnir so he would be weak, I sent him to a place where he had no support and even considered its residents primitive. My hope was that he would have to learn to be independent, to have him inspire people, have them follow him not because he is a prince, but because of the man that he is. For him to learn to listen to others, their opinions and to accept that their way of life may not be your own, but it does not mean that it is not valid. I sent Mjolnir down to earth to give him the opportunity to earn it. I realized that I too made an error. We' giving Frigga a squeeze of her hand 'had given Thor everything that he had needed, but he had never earnt anything. It was all claimed by birthright. I sent Mjolnir to earth shortly after Thor, to give him the opportunity to earn his birthright back. I empowered it, should anyone wish to use it, they had to be worthy to wield the hammer and all the abilities and responsibilities that come with it'

The penny dropped for Jane, 'When we went to the hammer site on earth originally he couldn't claim it, but when he sacrificed himself for us he became worthy'

'His actions that day were of a true leader, valuing the village, its people and his friends above his own life. That is why Mjolnir returned to him and returned him to his true Asgardian form. It is for a similar reason that you arrived here Miss Foster'

Jane thought for a moment, glanced at Thor who thankfully looked as confused as she felt 'I'm sorry I still don't understand'

Thor's hammer went flying across the table and into Odin's hand, 'Do you see this mark' pointing at the Triquetra engraving on the side of the hammer, it was more obvious than most of the decorations on the hammer it was etched in silver 'This is a new addition to Mjolnir, it appeared when I empowered it' he placed the hammer down and stood up 'May I look at the symbol that you now carry on your back' when Jane nodded Odin walked around to where she was sitting and looked closely 'It is different from when you obtained it' he lightly touched where the image of the Triquetra had been placed, and Jane could feel a bump 'I believe when you had this placed, it was in red was it not?'

'Is it not now?' confusion apparent in her voice, was Odin watching her on earth? He had said that he watched while Thor was there, but why would he be watching now that he had left, why would he be watching her, but how else would he know this?

'It is now made out of silver and somehow attached to your skin unaided' Odin traced the thin raised edge of the triangular shape. He pointed to the hammer 'The marks are the exactly the same now'

Jane's eyes grew wide and she looked at Thor for confirmation, who nodded it was true. 'How is this possible? 'What does this mean?' she clutched Thor's hand under the table

'This means Miss Foster, that Mjolnir has found you worthy'

Jane took a very considered breath 'Your telling me, that the Mjolnir that a hammer, a lump of lifeless metal, brought me to Asgard' Eric would be having a field day if he heard this theory.

'You don't believe me?' Odin didn't even wait for her to answer 'Pick up the hammer'

Jane walked over to the hammer and picked it up. It was possibly the heaviest thing that she had ever lifted; she could only hold it a second and then dropped it to the ground. The loud clanging echoed across the room and she was surprised that it did not leave a divot in the floor 'What does this prove?'

Thor answered for him, still shocked at what he had seen 'There has only been two people that have been able to lift that hammer before, my father and myself. Like what happened on earth, most people can't even make it move let alone lift it. Yet you just did'

'I surmise the only reason that she can't carry it as easily as you and I, is the fact that she is human' said Odin to Thor

'Mjolnir vibrated in my hand when you awoke, that is how I knew to come for you.' Thor said in a far off voice, remembering this morning. 'It must be linked to you via its mark that you carry' Suddenly realizing that his father was right 'It brought you to Asgard Jane, when you said yourself that you had learnt the secrets of creating a new bi frost'

Jane couldn't help it she stared at both men like they were crazy. Thor walked over to her and placed her head in his hands 'Don't think science Jane, think magic.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Yay! She finally updated, slacker! Yep, I know that's what you're all thinking. Lol**

**Well hope that you liked it. It's my longest chapter to date, by a long way. It nearly killed me. Review if you liked, hell, review if you hated. Constructive criticism appreciated and taken on board.**

**More to come; keep an eye on this space.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner had finished. Thor and Jane had left, leaving Odin and Frigga alone.

'What do you think of her my love?' asked Odin

'I think she is wise for someone so young, obviously intelligent. I like that she is honest. She didn't believe that Mjolnir has brought her here and was courageous enough to say so. Not many people would say that to you, Odin Allfather. . . She is beautiful. I understand why our son is in love with her.'

'Yes, she is all that you have said. She will make a fine Queen. Mjolnir has chosen well for our son.'

Frigga leant over and kissed her husband on the cheek 'It was prudent of you to leave that part out'

'Let them realize it on their own' Odin smiled and took his wife's hand. Together they walked to their chambers, putting another day to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost back at Jane's room before she started talking 'How can a hammer be responsible for bringing me to Asgard? Surely there is more to it than that? It makes no sense?' although Jane was asking questions, she was speaking so fast that it was apparent to Thor that she was speaking only to herself. She was so lost in thought that she was speaking out loud.

When they arrived at Jane's door, there was a pregnant pause before Jane invited Thor inside

'I can't Jane, the walls have eyes around here' and he chastely kissed her hand, then whispered 'But I could meet you on your balcony'

She did not say the 'huh?' that it was written all over her face. Taking his lead she did say 'Thank you for dinner, will I see you tomorrow?' looking intensely into his eyes

'Yes, I was thinking that we have a tour of Asgard'

'That would be lovely, I look forward to it, well . . . Goodnight' and she slowly closed the door, smiling. Not surprisingly Jane went straight to her balcony and awaited Thor.

A smile crept across her face 'Romeo, Romeo. Where for art though Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.' It was then that Thor flew up with Mjolnir to Jane's balcony.

'I am man enough to admit this Jane. I do not like you standing here, talking about another' He was quite taken back 'Have things changed since our time on earth?' suddenly afraid that she was lost to him

Jane's eyes grew large, having never seen Thor be self conscious and unsure 'No! no. It's a line from a very famous, play from earth, called Romeo and Juliet, and it has an infamous scene set out on a balcony' she paused 'I was just thinking of it'

Thor took a breath and steadied himself, 'I have a surprise for you'

'It has been a day of surprises' thinking of back home, seeing Thor again, Asgard, Keya, Odin and his queen, Mjolnir. Her head was still spinning

'I think that you will like this one'

In the dark night sky Jane had missed the large bench pushed against the back of the balcony. Thor moved it forward, close to the edge and with a series of lifts and pulls was amazed to find it looking very similar shape to the patio lounges that she had on the roof of her lab, where she and Thor had spent their very memorable night. Only this was one lounge, wide enough to hold two. Before she knew it, Thor also had a fire pit going, and its warmth and golden light covered them both.

Jane had never been one for tears, but she was fighting them back 'Oh thank you!' she flew herself into his arms and hid her head into his chest 'I just needed the world to stop for a minute'

Thor was quite happy having her in his arms 'You are quite welcome' a large grin on his face that only he could see and together they went and sat down, overlooking the night sky and Asgard

'Tell me about this play' wanting to distract from the tears and emotion that she was feeling.

Jane laughed, 'Really, you want to know about 'Romeo and Juliet?' Thor nodded and she thought for a moment how to explain a play that had been studied and theorized about for over five hundred years 'It's about many things . . . Primarily it's a love story' Thor smiled, liking the idea of Jane thinking about love stories with him nearby 'However it has a tragic ending. Our two main characters, Romeo and Juliet are called star crossed lovers, because they could never be together'

'Why not? If they are in love why can they not be together?'

Jane proceeded to explain the in-depth story line of one of earths most famous plays, with Thor listening to every word, taking it all in, learning from its story. When she had finished, he was quiet, looking at her in wonder. Eventually he leant over and took her hand in his. 'Miss Jane Foster, you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met, In this realm or any other. I have missed this, while we have been separated, lying here, staring at the stars, talking. You are fearless, wise and beautiful' he enjoyed the blush that crept along her face 'I have found myself thinking of you while we have been separated between worlds more often than I would like to admit. I . . . I care about you . . . I would like to court you Jane'

'You would like to court me?' she could not help but smile with the old fashion sentiment. 'What exactly does that mean here on Asgard?'

'It means that we would use this time to get to know each other better, that the people would see us together'

Thinking that this sounded pretty much like the same to earth, she added 'what did you mean before when you said that the 'walls had ears?'

He looked at her trying to think of a way that he could explain the traditions of his homeland. 'We have staff and the citizens of Asgard walking these halls, I do not want them thinking certain things about you Jane. You are above that.'

Jane could not help the slightly confused look on her face 'What would they be thinking Thor?'

He thought 'The people of Asgard have certain beliefs that they hold dear. One of them in particular revolves around its Queen. She is considered almost the mother of this world. It is believed that the land prospers with its queen. Meaning that should the queen be pure of heart and of body on her wedding day, the land will be fertile and prosper. Should the queen not be, bad harvest will follow and it is considered to be a very bad omen for the future reign of the king and queen' Jane's mind was reeling at this information.

Thor continued 'I have a reputation . . . with women. After a battle the warriors three, Sif and I would go and celebrate. This generally involved finding a tavern and making our ancestors proud. . .' Jane knew exactly what he meant by this, having seen him bring Eric home inebriated to the point where he could not stand. She watched him take a large breath 'Some women in these taverns like to celebrate a victory as well . . . ' he let the words hang in the air the meaning becoming obvious 'This was before I met you, I am not the man that I once was. I am not proud of this' Jane thought of all the football stars back on earth that would have a similar reputation.

'What exactly are you trying to say?'

'I don't want that for you, I want more. My people would not have allowed me to be with one of the other women that I spoke of. I want my people to think as much of you as I do. I want them to respect you Jane and I want the option of a future with you'

Many thoughts were running through Jane's head. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She wouldn't even allow herself to finish the thought. He was being honest with her, he deserved the same privilege, she looked down at the floor 'I'm not a virgin. Have no doubt, I'm not greatly experienced in that department, but I don't have the level of purity that I think your people would require' for the first time Jane regretted not waiting.

'I don't care, personally I don't believe this old wives tale. At this point it only matters what we show them'

'So you would like to treat me like a lady?' This was not a conversation that she would ever be having on earth, but there was a first for everything she thought. When he nodded she continued 'But what about now?' pointing to the day bed that they now shared, 'this could be seen as a very intimate moment, could people start talking'

'When we are in a private place, like this we can relax the rules a bit'

'What about Keya? I kissed you in front of her today?'

'I have known Keya for a very long time. She would not say anything. It is one of the many reasons that I chose her to help you'

Jane smiled 'I'm glad I don't have to give this up' as she snuggled closer


	10. Chapter 10

Keya was confused in the morning when her new mistress was not in her bed and was further baffled to find her on the balcony covered in a scarlet red blanket. Did humans not sleep in beds? She wondered, but set about her morning tasks and only woke her new mistress up when they were completed and the morning meal had arrived. A broad smile crossed her face and slowly got bigger the closer she came to Jane as she realized the blanket was in fact her prince's cape, he had left his symbol of royalty and status with her, Keya pondered if she even realized the honor that he had placed on her.

Jane was momentarily confused as to where she was when she woke, but the memories and knowledge came flooding back. A hammer eh? A hammer brought me to Asgard she thought. As much as she wanted to believe, it still seemed impossible. Thor had left late the previous night, or was it this morning? When Jane started to nod off, he had placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before he left and although Jane was verging on sleep it was still enough to make her smile, feel safe and warm. Did it really matter how she had arrived, only that she had.

The two ladies ate their morning meal together and Keya listened intently to Jane's vivid description of earth and how she and the prince had met. No wonder Thor liked her, Jane was not like most of the woman on Asgard. Being such an old race, its people's life spans being so long, that to Jane the mortal, Asgardians appeared almost immortal. Keya realized, how individuals got stuck in their own ways, rarely pushing the boundaries of what was expected of them. Or even asking 'is there more'? Sif, the raven haired warrior was the perfect example. It's not that a woman could not be a warrior, it's just that no female had wanted to be one before. Maybe being human had its advantages, a life span so short that humans could not grow complacent and were constantly moving forward with thoughts and ideas, constantly pushing the boundaries and evolving. The earth that Jane described sounded nothing like the Midgard that she knew of. Her father had fought with Odin, fighting off the frost giants many years ago, and she remembered sitting around the fire with her father and listening to him tell of the primitive planet and its inhabitants.

Keya was shocked when Jane had explained that she was an astrophysicist and that she had been working on the creation of her own bifrost. She had listened to Jane and the excitement that carried in her voice when she spoke of wanting to learn more about the Asgard bifrost and its power source, the rainbow bridge. For Keya and in fact all the inhabitance of Asgard, the Bifrost has been part of their landscape for so long that no one marveled at its brilliance, or its importance to their lifestyle. It was timeless and would always be there. Or at least that was what was thought, until it wasn't. The lack of inter planetary travel had been felt by all Asgardians since it had been destroyed these past months. The world's best minds were investigating how to build a new device, but with little success. With Jane sitting across from Keya, she suddenly felt that all hope was not lost.

The knock at the door was all it took to get Jane's heart pounding and she ran to the door, opening it to Thor. The two shared a heated look until Keya, not so subtly coughed trying to break the spell. Both smiled

'She's not related to Darcy is she?' asked Jane

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:**

To the fabulous online community that is and all those that have reviewed thus far.

Thank you, this chapter would not have been written without you. It has been suggested that I had abandoned this story. The fact is that I haven't. Life just got more important and a hell of a lot more real. Soon after posting my last chapter, my father had some very scary health issues, came very close to dying a couple of times. Without giving you any of the heavy details, let's just say it was at least a month before I felt that I could breathe again . . . or burst into tears when someone asked how I was doing.

Needless to say, it has taken awhile to get back into the head space of being able to write. With this in mind I hope that you forgive the shortness of this chapter, but I felt that it was important to at least post something. Put the runs on the scoreboard, so they say. The time away however has let me think in depth where the story is going and you will be happy to know that I have already written a proportion of the next chapter and hope to have it up soon.

It's sad, but I'm really proud of myself for trying to get back into the routine of writing, instead of just putting in the too hard basket and letting it go. I probably would have if it wasn't for the many kind words of those that have reviewed. You know who you are, and you are all wonderful. You made me smile, when little else did, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully now understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

They stood in the palace stables surrounded by some of the most amazing specimens that Asgard had to offer. Thor had brought out a beautiful white horse 'This is White Fire, one of the finest war horses that Asgard has ever bred. He is steadfast and brave and has never run from battle'

Jane stood next to the large commanding horse, feeling very small and insignificant, but she noted the look of pride on Thor's face 'this is your horse?' he nodded 'He is beautiful' only she wasn't looking at White Fire when she said this. 'I feel very small standing next to the two of you' her head barely reaching the height of the animals back.

Thor stepped away from the horse, standing directly in front of Jane and stared down looking into her deep brown eyes 'You are just as imposing Jane, at least to me'

For a second she forgot to breathe, the heat between the two a palable thing. But Thor remembering that they were out in the open on display to his countrymen broke the spell offering Jane her own horse. He soon returned with another specimen just as fine as the last, however again it was a horse to fit the stature of the prince. 'These are not horses, these are giants' she stood next to the brown horse to emphasize her point, but reaching up to stroke its beautiful body 'I have never ridden a horse before, this is not going to end well when I fall off'

He thought back to his time on her home world 'Have the metal carriages replaced the uses of horses all together on Midgard?

'For travel, pretty much.'

He thought for a moment and walked over to White Fire, the horse lowering its head to the prince almost in greeting. Without a second thought, he stepped on the stirrup and was astride the horse. He lent down and grabbed Jane by the waist and lifted her, placing her directly in front of him, his hand not leaving her waist. 'Ok?'

Jane's eyes were as large as saucers, suddenly very aware how close they were again, struggling to breathe 'kay' was all she could blurt out, White Fire started walking slowly leaving the stables.

They traveled through the city and Jane got more of a feel for Asgard than in the palace walking its halls. She was now surrounded by its people, how they truly lived, architecture, markets, leisure it was all out for Jane to soak in. She had never really had the chance to travel back home on earth, the irony was not lost on her that she had to travel to another galaxy to experience other cultures. Needless to say riding the prince's horse, with their prince on board caused the locals to stare, but Thor just smiled so Jane took her cue and smiled too.

Conversation flowed easily and Thor took great joy in explaining the many foreign objects that roused her interest, but eventually they both needed a break from riding. Instead of resting in a quiet area or even a tavern for a bite to eat, Thor led them down a dark alley where many men were walking in and out of the building, every single one stopped and gave a short only at the neck and slight shoulders bow.

'Where are we going?'

'You have more friends here than just myself, I have been selfish, something that I intend to remedy'

Eventually the alley opened up to a large grass area, many of the men that Jane had seen entering where sparring with swords, spears and other weapons, there were archers practicing their aim, some while riding on horseback taking their shots mid gallop. This was possibly the most surreal thing that Jane had seen since arriving on Asgard. For her it was almost like being at a renaissance fair. But unlike the rubber swords they played with, this was actually men training for battle. In the centre of the area were four familiar faces, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, the warriors three and Sif. Currently Volstagg and Fandral were engaging in unarmed hand to hand combat, Fandral being the leaner one of the two was not surprisingly lighter on his feet and tormenting his larger opponent. The sparring did not stop as the two approached Fandral taunted Volstagg, by dropping and rolling aside when Volstagg made an obvious lunge for him as his rage got the better of him. The slegding continued and so did the match.

Sif with her calculating eyes had seen this match a hundred times or more. Volstagg could never master unarmed combat his own bloodlust became his worst enemy. No Sif was more interested in Jane. The woman who had changed her prince so completely, turned a spolit boy into the man that they all knew was in there. What Sif found interesting was Jane's attention to the match 'What do you think my lady Jane?'

Her eyes were still calculating and did not leave the dueling duo 'I think his balance is off and it's going to get him into trouble'

A smile slowly crept across Sif's face knowing what was going to happen next 'WHAT!' the match had stopped and Volstagg's large frame was no longer concerned about Fandral. He turned all attention to Jane, his rage had not passed it now added to the rant that was about happen 'What do you know about it Midigardian?' his arm out pointing at her. Thor was about to interject, disappointed with his friend.

'Enough' Jane grabbed the outstretched hand and before anyone could have reacted, used the mans own impressive body weight to flip him onto the ground, his arm now pulled at an odd angle behind his back, his face flat in the mud. Jane was in a position where she could easily break his wrist or dislocate his shoulder, putting pressure on the arm Volgun could not move without making matters worse. 'Do you yield?'

'Yes! Yes' the muffled sound below came and she let him go.

The warriors three and Thor stared at her. You could have heard a pin drop in the arena. All other training had stopped and they were all staring at Jane. The spell was only broken when Sif started clapping. It's clear crisp noise jarring all to life 'Oh I'm going to like you'

The two women stared at each other a knowing smile on each face 'I would like that'

The men stared from one face to another hoping to find more than the baffled expressions on each other's face. It was finally Fandral that spoke 'Men we are in trouble, there is now two of them'

The women just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a warm tavern not far from the training ground the group sat, having a bite to eat and a glass of ale. The greetings that should have taken place earlier finally happened and conversation flowing freely, Volstagg having moved on from his temper and humiliation once again turned into the good mannered friend that Thor had always known him to be and thankfully was not taking it out on Jane. Thor was trying to think of how to broach the subject of what had just happened when Volstagg asked for him.

'Are you a warrior on Midgard Lady Jane? Thor never mentioned that you were'

Her musical laughed filled the room 'No, I'm an astrophysicist, I study the universe. By no means am I a warrior'

'Although she is brave' Thor piped up, thinking of his time on earth

'Then how did you do that?'

She thought for a moment trying to work out a way to put it into context 'Do either of you have daughters? She stared at the warriors, all shaking their heads in response 'I am an only child, no older brothers to look out for me. My mother died when I was twelve. Leaving my father and I alone in this world. At about the age of 14 my father finally started noticing that I was no longer his little girl and was turning into a young woman. It was at this point where he gave me two choices. An ultimatum that I think most fathers would like to give. 1. Get locked up in a tower until I was 30 and be protected from the world or 2. I learn to defend myself. He trusted me explicitly but for his own piece of mind needed to know that I could handle myself, should he not be around to look after me'

'Your father sounds like a wise man'

'He was, he too died a few years ago. . .' her voice petered out for a moment as memories clearly flashed through her mind and Thor reached for her hand 'I only know some hand to hand skills, nothing that involves a weapon of any sort' a cheeky smile crossing her face 'but it appears I know enough to get the better of you'. The table erupted in laughter at Volstagg's expense

'My daughters are getting locked in the tower' he retorted, and the hilarity continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor glanced down at Jane in his arms. It appeared as if the food and company had made her tired. Maybe it was the late night that they had had. Either way he did not mind, as currently Jane was leaning against his chest, snuggled into his shoulder, eyes shut in a light sleep. White Fire, moved slowly throughout the city and normally he would have hurried the horse, preferring speed when he traveled even when he had no particular place to go, but suddenly with Jane, he didn't seem to mind.

When she had been asleep recovering from her journey to Asgard he had spent hours staring at her, etching every detail of her into his mind. Her face, the nape of her neck, the grace in her hands. It fascinated him that someone so small and fragile, a mortal could capture his attention so. She was the most naturally beautiful woman he had ever seen, not needing all the silk, lace and jewelry that most women he knew favored. She had the audacity to argue with him, no one had ever done that before. She had proven how smart and wise she was on many occasions. She was brave, loyal and loved to laugh. He tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. Maybe it was time for him to admit to himself at least that he was more than infatuated with this woman.

Yes, He loved Jane Foster. He wasn't even sure when it had happened.

White Fire knew where his master wanted to go, having visited so often in the past months and slowly walked down the winding pathways. Which was a good thing as Thor, who was completely engrossed in the mortal in his arms, paid little attention to the direction. Eventually though, they arrived and as much as it pained him to waken Jane, this was not something that he would miss. He was about to be asked a lot of questions.

'Would you like to see something special?' Thor whispered in her ear. She had only closed her eyes for a minute, but her eyelids felt so heavy and instead of opening them she let out a muffled inaudible sound and didn't move. His chuckle vibrated through his chest and jostled her slightly. He whispered in her ear 'It's more like a rainbow bridge'

Jane's eyes snapped open. They had arrived at the base of the bridge and for a moment the vastness of it all overtook her. This bridge went out for miles into the open sea. It had for eons led to the bifrost. Only now it held no purpose. Thor slid them both off the white horse, Jane was too awestruck to notice. She looked closely at the path of the bridge, wondering what it was made of. It appeared slightly dulled, the bright rainbow colours almost looked cast in shadow until she stepped onto them. The weight of her step impacted the bridge making the perceived shadow dissipate and bright hues shine through. Was it alive? When she took a further step and looked back at where she had been standing the vividness of the colour receded slowly. Jane laughed like a small child and jogged out further onto the bridge, watching her steps ebb slowly, the older ones almost gone and new ones appearing to follow suit, as if they were going out with the tide. 'What is it made of? I have never seen anything like it?'

Thor was smiling, ecstatic at her childlike play 'It's a crystal mined deep in the ground, we believe that it is native to Asgard'

'Your father said that it was the bridge that powered the bifrost'

'And it does'

'How?'

He thought for a moment, how was he going to be able to explain something that he barely understood himself 'It absorbs energy, as you run on it, it is absorbing the energy from the friction and weight of your step. It does this in every way' He pointed further along the bridge 'Can you see how the rainbow shimmers?' Jane nodded in response 'The crystal is absorbing the energy from the sunlight'

'Oh so it is solar powered?'

'Amongst other things, it absorbs the energy from the wind as it blows and the temperature of the air. The arms of the bridge, go deep into the sea bed, draw energy from the heat of the planet and the sea itself by the constant moment of the waves. Everything that it comes into contact with, powers this bridge. When I used mjolnir to destroy where it connected to the bifrost, I was actually making it more powerful as the energy I used to break the crystals was still being absorbed into its shell, only now we do not have the bifrost, it sits here with little purpose'

Jane stood there astonished, if she understood what he was saying, these crystals were the ultimate form of clean renewable energy and on mass powered the bifrost. Well this created more questions, her mind buzzing with possible functions' for these crystals and further explanations. She knew that on earth they were only now starting to investigate the multiple facets of crystals and that there was the potential of intense data storage and power absorption. But to her knowledge it was still in the theoretical stage. Seeing this bridge, was amazing.

Thor continued 'Heimdall stands where the bifrost once stood'

She was wrenched from the scientific thoughts running through her head 'Tell me about him?'

'Our gatekeeper is timeless, he has guarded our gates since this bridge was built even before my fathers father time. His oath has been to protect Asgard from all that seek it harm. He sees and knows all. He kept me going, helping to stay the grief of Loki's death and of missing you. Telling me of your day. Relaying your messages when you spoke to me. He never once denied when I asked him to glance your way. Would you like to meet him?'

'Yes! That would be amazing, this whole thing is amazing! It's like something out of a story book'

Thor said nothing to that, having glanced at the volume of Norse legends on her bed when he dropped the inebriated Eric off in her chrome quarters. At the time, he liked that she was reading up on him and his kind, mentally willing her to believe him.

They continued walking along the vast bridge, conversation, as it always had flowed freely. He had missed this. Although Thor had friends; he was the warrior and leader to them. It was rare that he could bare his soul. Sif, was the one that broke the barrier most often, but even then only when she pushed. Jane was not one of his subjects, he did not have to constantly show his royal stature, with her, he learnt to be just a man, in every sense of the word. It was precious to him.

She giggled, her hair flying in the sea breeze a wicked glint in her eye, breaking him of his silent thoughts. 'Tag' she slapped him on the arm 'Your it' and she darted down the bridge running with all of her might.

He stood there for a moment unsure of what had happened, but it soon became clear that she wanted him to chase after her. Well, he was the mighty Thor and he had never backed down from the hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<strong>

**I just want to go on record and say I hate authors that take a really long time to update, then have an excuse for every time that it happens. But apparently I'm turning into one of them. So maybe I should be a little bit more forgiving to some of my favorite authors . . . I will ponder that later. However this time I actually have an excuse and it doesn't evolve around family members coming WAAAAYYY to close to death. My dog ate my homework! Actually I lie, my computer crashed and I have had to re write this chapter and it took me awhile to get the inclination to so. I mean, _I _knew what was going to happen, just because everyone else didn't somehow did not seem to motivate me. Which sounds HORRIBLE, but I found trying to write intelligent science stuff incredibly hard, especially when I'm not that intelligent or have a clue about science. I fear this could become a problem in future chapters that I have planned. Any hints on this matter would be appreciated. I have ideas people, putting them onto paper is somehow not so easy.**

**For all those that I have reviewed, you are too numerous to name, but you are amazing. You have kept this story going and not just being some sort of weird fantasy in my head. I write this solely for you. I hope that you have liked this chapter, more to follow.**

**And of course, if you want to review again or even for the first time it would be appreciated, tell me what you like, tell me what you hate, I will try and work on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

'Will you let me down now?' for the last several hundred yards, Thor had carried Jane in the fireman's stance, flung over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

'No, to the victor goes the spoils'

'Ha, I let you catch me!'

'Is that why you put up such a fight?'

Jane decided to change tactics 'Well I guess the view ain't half bad' and she whacked him on the bum, laughing.

Thor made a sound similar to a choke and eventually placed Jane on the ground, steadying her as she wobbled, the blood rushing from her head causing vertigo.

'I see you brought your lady Jane, my prince'

Jane turned bright red, not recognizing how far they had come on their walk or realizing that they were no longer alone. She turned to face the gatekeeper. She did not really know what she was expecting of Heimdall. But the man that stood in front of her was most defiantly not it. He looked dangerous, the gold armor was striking against his dark skin and his oversized muscular arms indicated that he would have no issues in using the large sword that stood in front of him; Jane made a mental note not to upset him. Jane had not even thought what she would say to this revered man, but she went with her first instincts 'Thank you, for everything Heimdall' back home she would have given him a hug, a kiss on the cheek even, but the man like a statue did not move. 'When I started talking to you, staring up at the night sky, I had only hoped that you were listening and even then I only had a vague notion that you might be. It has meant so much to me' she reached out and took Thor's hand 'to us'.

It was here that Heimdall that did something that Thor had never seen. He smiled. 'You are welcome my lady, it has been a long time since someone has conversed with myself. I have enjoyed watching over you and relaying your one sided conversation'

Understanding came over Jane and she was quiet for a moment 'You can see all, you can see anything in the universe can't you Heimdall?' he nodded 'But you are not a part of it, you don't interact within it do you?' again he nodded 'I know what it is like to feel alone. I have been alone for years now, I have no family left. God I think that is why I invited Eric out to the desert to start with, wanting someone to have an intelligent conversation with! It must be hard for you being here is such a position of solitude'

Heimdall stood quietly. It had been several generations since someone had asked how he felt, or tried to put themselves in his shoes. He was the timeless gatekeeper, having sworn an oath to protect Asgard and its borders. Nevertheless, it didn't mean that the oath was easy. Now it was just accepted by the citizens of Asgard that he was there, he was the story they would tell their children 'behave yourself, Heimdall could be watching, he will tell us if you have been misbehaving' sometimes they would even threaten that he would punish them himself. This was upsetting, because Heimdall liked children. The adventures of innocence were always amusing to watch. Now this woman, a human mortal, whose life so far was but a blink in his eye had managed to understand his situation far better than most of his people. It was no wonder that she had managed to turn Thor from a boy in a man's body, into a prince that he could be proud of and uphold his oath to when he ascended the throne.

She had said nothing while he pondered; she was taking in the view. Staring at the water falling over the edge of the planet, she leant over and touched the broken edge of the bifrost 'ah, its warm, I imagined that it would be cold to the touch since it looks so much like shards of ice'

He always liked what he had witnessed of this mortal, but now he respected her as well 'Would you like to know of the happenings on Midgard?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darcy was freaking out. She had gone home after their couple of days of 'girls gone wild' to recover from one massive hangover, to eventually come back to the lab and find no sign on Jane. For someone that had done nothing but live and breathe astrophysics for the last couple of months, chasing Mr. Tall Hot and Blonde, this was a concern. She had waited a while before she started to become nervous thinking that she had gone down to the market to grab some essentials, like coffee, but when she didn't return, well anxiety started to sink in. Jane was not answering her cell phone and she found a black mark on the roof, almost like a high electrical charge, in her boss's favorite hiding place. The white boards of long mathematical equations; looked different to before they left. Not that Darcy understood any of it, but there were clear eraser marks with changes made in a different colour ink. Something was up.

She did the only two things that she could think of, she called Eric first. Speaking to Eric, was weird. It had only been several weeks since Shield placed him on another project, but he sounded different to the man she knew. It was a brief conversation

'Hey Eric, How's the top secret work going? Ready to tell me about it yet?' she tried to hide her nervousness by over compensating with energy in her voice

'No' followed by deathly silence, no banter, no 'when you actually understand real science we could discuss it' remark. Nothing.

After a moment she continued 'Have you heard from Jane? I haven't seen her in a couple of hours and that's pretty weird for her, since she barely leaves her lab' The silence on the end of the line spanned longer than it should 'Eric?'

'I have to go Darcy, give my love to Jane' the phone clicked loudly in her ear

Eh, what was that? The Eric she knew was chattier than that. She waited a few more hours and after realizing that she had bitten off every single one of her nails that she had taken such care to grow, she called Agent Coulson. Within sixty minutes the area was flooded with Shield agents.

Have no doubt, Darcy knew her boss was important, but it wasn't until one of the suits referred to her as the leader in interspatial travel. That Darcy suddenly comprehended how important Jane was to the growth of the human race and how other nations could be extremely interested in someone with her vision.

Coulson would later claim that he interviewed Miss Lewis, Darcy would claim interrogation.

Shield stripped all computers and technology looking for an information leak, seeing if the system had been hacked. They found nothing. Darcy was adamant that they only things that looked out of place were the worrying energy burn on the roof and the equation. But she stressed that she was a political science major and had no understanding of the mathematics. Coulson, apparently taking the disappearance of one of their own extremely seriously, called Eric away from his top secret project and brought him back to the New Mexico desert.

When he arrived the next day, Darcy was disappointed that he had no greeting for her. Not even a smile. Actually she was pissed. How could they live through the adventure that was Thor, his friends and the destroyer and go from being a close group of friends, to not even a hello when she hadn't seen him in weeks. She bit her tongue for the sake of Jane's search party but still, had his mother not taught him manners? Had she offended him in some way?

He was acting so . . . off, that she could not help but be hyper aware of everything that he was doing. She hadn't even noticed any emotion about Jane being missing from Eric. This was the man that Jane considered to be the closest thing to family that she had left and she could find not even a hint of emotion. Darcy walked in on him reading the whiteboards. So far he was the only one in the room to have the understanding of what it actually said. Multiple eyes were watching him, hoping that it held some clue as to what had happened to Jane. When he dropped his coffee they knew that he had found something.

'She did it, Holy Crap she did it!' For the first time since he arrived Eric looked like he actually had some life in him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heimdall looked at a pale Jane, he had somehow upset her. This was not his intent. He had offered to tell her of her friends to ease any concerns that she may be having about them, being so far away from her homeland.

'Jane whats wrong?' Thor too had noticed all the colour leave her face and the tears that she was trying to hide.

'Its ahh . . . a wonderful view that you have Heimdall, I can see the attraction looking out into the universe' night had fallen while Heimdall had spoken of earth, and Jane was once again bathed in the stars, for the first time in a long time they offered little comfort.

'My lady, is everything all right?' Heimdall voiced his concerns as well. When he turned his eyes to her homeland, he did not notice anything that should have caused this much concern.

Jane looked him directly in the eyes, breathing deeply trying to steady herself 'I need to go now, but I would like to come back and talk with you some more if that would that be okay?' Heimdall nodded in return and Jane turned to jog away, but Thor grabed her wrist and made her face him, holding her shoulders so she could not run away. He had never seen her like this. She struggled against him and when she stopped the tears that she had been vehemently fighting spilled forth.

'What is wrong Jane' Thor repeated.

Jane took a deep breath before she finally answered 'Darcy, sounds like she is giving shield hell wanting answers. You heard her when Coulson implied that I may have to work for someone else. She damn near bit his head off, chewed it up and spat it out. It's a good thing she didn't have her tazer on her, because Coulson would have been unconscious, twitching at her feet for even mentioning it!' She started yelling now 'Eric! Who was a good friend of my parents! Was only interested in the fact that I figured out how to make the Einstein-Rosen bridge! But that man, he held my hand when we buried my father! He looked after me when I had no one else. He became my family! And now he is not even concerned about where I am. For all they know I could be dead! Darcy who I have known for under a year, showed more loyalty than a man I have known most of my life'

Thor suddenly understanding her emotional outburst held her in his arms as she cried into his chest.

Heimdell was not surprised when Thor bid him goodnight and flew off into the sky taking Jane with him. But he agreed with Jane something was . . . off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi All,<strong>

**Can you believe this, a new chapter and it hasn't even been a week! I guess there has to be a first for everything. But don't start thinking that this will be happening regularly, I have a reputation to uphold people.**

**So this chapter needless to say is more about plot that romantic fluff, but the story has to be going somewhere people, so no hate reviewers please (well unless it is actually deserving). I would like it noted by everyone that I have never read the Thor comics, nor have I read any Norse mythology. I have seen the movie, drooled over the man, that's about it. So it you a true fan, I'm sure you are hating my story thus far and be warned that it will probably get worse as I take more liberty with the storyline in the coming chapters.**

**Thank you for all that reviewed last chapter I have now reached over one hundred reviews and I find myself constantly checking my account to see if anyone has left a comment. It's almost verging on fanfiction OCD.**

**My husband thinks that I have a problem; I think he has many . . . namely me. Lol**


	14. Chapter 14

'I'm sorry' Jane had somehow managed to calm herself down on the flight back to her balcony 'I overreacted, I guess he meant more to me than I to him, I don't know maybe I needed him more, someone to fawn over for approval' Now she was just emotionally rung out.

Thor who had been lighting a fire, turned to her. Jane was laying on the day bed, she had disappeared briefly into the room earlier and returned with the cape that he left the night before; she was now wrapped up in it. He too had been thinking about his friend's reaction and although his concerns were not as concrete as Jane's he suspected that she was right

'Do you remember back on Earth, when we went to get Mjolnir and I ended up being held by Shield?' she nodded in response 'Eric came and spun such a tale of fabrication that they allowed me to depart, to leave such a place without bloodshed was amazing. To celebrate we went to a tavern. But I believe that this was just a ruse to speak to me alone. He pressed to me your importance to him. He thought I was a charlatan, trying to course you harm. He did not believe all this' he waved his arms indicating Asgard 'Or that I was the son of Odin . . . His first thoughts were of you, he wanted me to leave you and your village that night and to never return. And out of respect for both of you, I would have, if he had managed to walk out of there unaided. My point being is that he wanted me to leave you alone at the hint of danger because he cared for you. I don't think you were overacting. He loves you. I've seen it with my own eyes'

Jane took a moment taking a moment to let his words settle with her 'Sounds like he was trying to threaten you?'

'He was very intimidating' he stifled a chuckle

Jane did something that she would never thought possible to do at that moment, she laughed, but still thought about the wisdom of his words 'I guess people react to stressful situations differently, maybe this is his way' trying to justify it to herself.

Thor went a sat next to her and she snuggled into his large protective frame.

'You arrived here quite unexpectedly. No warning. You didn't get to say goodbye to your friends. And I have no way of sending you back to Earth. How do you feel about this Jane?

Jane thought 'I hadn't really had a chance to think about it to be honest . . . I've just been so happy to see you'

'The fact that I can't send you back home to your loved ones, your life, concerns me' Jane couldn't look at him at this point, so he lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes 'I feel selfish. Because, I have never been happier. I do not want you to go. But the fact that you being here is not a choice, but something that has been put in place. If I hadn't have destroyed the bifrost, I could have returned for you as promised, it would have been planned. You could have visited and we could have courted like a normal couple getting to know each other. I feel like I have kidnapped you from your life' Jane said nothing as she digested his words. 'I'm sorry that I can't return you to your home, but I can't be upset that you are here' he lent in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and for a time relaxed on the day bed looking out to the stars, little more could be said on the subject.

'Can I tell you a bit of Asgard's history?' he felt the nod against his chest, rather than saw it 'We are a warrior race. There are not many that think about the ways of the universe and all that holds it together. The bifrost was originally created by one brilliant man. We have not seen one of his type since. He thought up the concept and somehow created the working gate. Soon afterwards a war broke out with one of our allies and our forces rushed to help. Being able to get an army across the galaxy in such a short period of time gave us the advantage and the battles were won. This was when our legend as protector of the realms started. No others had technology like it. Our enemies coveted such a thing. The Bifrost was almost viewed as a weapon itself. Spies came to steal its designs, hoping to build one themselves. The king of the time, my great, great grandfather, placed his best warrior to guard the bifrost. He used magic to give him the sight to see all universes in order to protect Asgard from all that intended it harm. Heimdall has stood watching ever since'

Jane did a quick bit of maths in her head. Odin visited earth during the Viking age approximately twelve hundred earth years before and he was still alive. So if the bi frost was created during Thor's great, great grandfathers reign this could easily equate to anywhere from 5000-8000BC or even older. Ancient Egypt only goes back as far as 3000BC so the bifrost was built when humans were probably living in caves.

'So if I am understanding you, Asgardians are not immortal, just incredibly long lived'

'Compared to a human life, yes' her stomach sunk and she felt slightly ill, thinking of her own situation with Thor

'Then how is Heimdall still alive?'

'When Heimdall was given the sight and charged with guarding the gate he stopped aging all together. The theory is that he has bonded with the bridge and it feeds his immortality'

'He is practically immortal because the bridge wants him to be? He is never to age, never to die because the bridge wants him to be' It's times like this where Jane was starting to run her new mantra 'I'm on Asgard, magic exists here' over and over again because her scientific brain would not allow her to process or accept the answers that she was being given.

'Would you not do everything that you could for the man who had sworn to protect you? This is the bridges response to that' he continued with his story, Jane continued with her mantra

'When I destroyed the bifrost, I did so because I could think of no other option. I look back on it now and am ashamed to say that I can still think of no other response. My brother mocked me, thinking that I was no threat because there was nothing I could do. He was always the one with intricate plans, playing people off one another, he always thought me a Neanderthal incapable of intelligence

I had no assets, no time to devise a plan so I did the only thing that came to mind and smashed the bridge. It appeared that such a simple thought had escaped Loki's back up plans'

'It may have been a simple plan, but it obviously worked. You stopped your brother and the Jotenhiem race has not been extinguished. Take the win'

'Yes, but without the bifrost, it leaves this world open, We no longer have the ability to protect other planets are we cannot get our forces there to fight. We have warrior groups spread out amongst some of the more volatile planets who have been stranded, separated from their loved ones, with no idea as to why they are unable to return home, they have families and children that they are missing grow up. Asgard needs a bifrost.' Thor paused for a moment wanting his words to sink in. 'I need to ask your help Jane, the greatest minds we have are unable to build a bifrost. They are trying but after all this time but have failed to have even half the understanding of what is required. Would you aid Asgard in building a new bifrost?'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

So as you may have noticed, it's been over twelve months since I updated this story and the sad thing is, that's its MY ONLY STORY. It's not like I am committed to writing elsewhere, I just haven't written. I know how the story ends, this whole attempt at writing started because, this story that you have spent the last 14 chapters reading, was a dream I had one night. The problem is, I know how it ends – you, the readers don't. Hence the problem I think.

I wrote this chapter and the next one that I am just waiting on my proof reading husband to ok posting for the lovely readers and reviewers who have requested that I continue. Thank you for the push, some of them verging on a shove, I will endeavor to live up to your expectations


	15. Chapter 15

How Jane got this tangled in her sheets she didn't know. But it felt like she was tossing and turning in her bed at an Olympic level. Thor had left several hours ago. But there was only so much wishing to be asleep that a girl can do before you just have to let it go and get up.

She found her jeans hidden in the back of the wardrobe and the closest thing to a t-shirt that she could find. Given the hour she did not expect to see many people up and about, so she grabbed Thor's red cape and threw it around her like an oversized pashmina to keep her warm. She was quickly becoming attached to it, it smelt like the ocean air and Thor all rolled into one and made her feel safe.

She started walking towards the bifrost site. Had she been thinking clearly she probably never would have attempted such a long walk in a foreign land by herself for fear of getting lost. But Jane kept on walking in the general direction of the bridge and eventually found herself at the base and continued walking out towards its broken end.

She had so many things on her mind that the walk passed quickly and she absently sung 'the rainbow connection' and was startled when Heimdall interrupted her thoughts with a chuckle 'that is a pretty song that you sing Lady Jane' he noted the red cloth wrapped around her and his eyes sparkled

'I always thought so' she smiled up to him, deciding not to tell him that it was sung by a famous frog back home. She did not want to go into the explanation that it would require, looking at the darkness of the night sky she guessed that it was about four in the morning.

'Are you feeling better? I did not mean to upset you earlier'

'I am fine, I don't know what I was expecting to hear of home, but that was not it. I came to apologize, I was rude and I am sorry. Thank you for looking in on my friends'

It had been many years since someone had apologized to him or felt concern for his feelings, but he was beginning to realize just how unique Jane Foster really was.

'Would you mind if I asked you some questions about the bifrost. I never got to ask them earlier?'

Heimdall stared 'This would be acceptable'

Jane paused of a long moment 'Thor has asked me to help rebuild it.' There was more to this, but she was hesitant in completing her thought. She walked over and stood beside the large man feeling dwarfed in comparison, then stat down on the edge of the bridge, flicking her legs over the edge of the broken bridge, almost as if it was the edge of a pier with the only fear of falling off into water, rather than falling off the edge of the world. And stared off into the stars

'Yes I saw' Heimdall prompted, the rushing sounds of waterfalls around them

'Can I do it?'

A chuckle erupted from the warrior and he too relaxed his post and joined her on the ground. Staring out to the universe, his sword placed on the ground beside them. 'This is not a question about the bridge, but a question about you'

'True . . . but what do I know of Asgardian technology?'

'Maybe you don't need to know? This bridge was a marvel built by one man. Manos was his name and from what I remember, he did not think like an Asgardian. Maybe we need someone to dream our bridge into reality . . . Maybe it is like your song 'Rainbows are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide, So we've been told and some choose to believe it, I know they're wrong wait and see, Someday we'll find it the rainbow connection, the lovers the dreamers and me'

'Ha! That is a song sung between one Kermit the frog and Miss Piggy. They are puppets! Muppets even! Created for the entertainment of children' not quite believing that this large fierce man sitting next to her was quoting a lullaby. This is more of a conversation that she would expect to have with Darcy, probably fueled by alcohol

'True, But it speaks of truth, hope and believing in things that you don't. Why are you not believing in yourself Lady Jane?' she was quiet 'You are a dreamer Lady Jane, otherwise you would not have got this far, dreaming of foreign realms and how to get there. But unlike most dreamers, you have the understanding to make it a reality' They were quiet for a moment, he waited for Jane to feel the weight of his words then decided to change tactics 'Do you love my Prince?'

Jane was shocked, no one had actually asked her that outright, but what was the purpose of lying? 'Yes'

'And do you want a future with him?'

'Yes'

'Then you must rebuild the bifrost. It is the only way' Heimdall advised factually

'What do you mean? Surely if things are to work out between Thor and myself, they will'

'This is true, but what of the people?'

'huh?' the confusion on Jane's face was apparent.

'The people will accept a human with their prince if they perceive it to be nothing more than a dalliance, but a possible future Queen? No, she must be of royal birth if she is not Asgardian'

'So no matter what happens between us, we will never be accepted? Well we are the star crossed lovers aren't we!' a slightly hysterical laugh came out of Jane's mouth and she had to restrain the bile rising in her throat 'Compared to an Asgardian I will wither and die in a blink of his eye. So what does it matter? I could never rule beside him anyway? Would I even want too?'

'You forget the Mjolnir found you worthy'

'And I still struggle to understand what that actually means, beside an inter-galactical flight without a bifrost'

'It means that, you have the power to change the citizens of Asgards opinions. Show them that you're earnest, despite being human, despite not being royalty. Do what we have not been able! Show them that you are no ordinary Midgardian and worthy of our prince. Worthy of them'

She was quiet and she mulled over his words 'So if I am to stay here in Asgard, despite the fact that I am unable to get home, According to the masses of citizens of Asgard I will need to build them a bifrost to stay'

'I know my people. You have proven yourself to Thor with his time on earth. Now, you need to prove yourself to them. Build them a new bifrost. Rejoin the families that have been separated and bring peace back to all the realms. I fear that if this continues for much longer there will be pillaging and lawlessness amongst the other realms if we don't show Asgardian strength soon' He paused 'Show them that there can be more than a society based on class, that anyone can change the world if they have the will'

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hi All!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I forgot how much I love them

Enjoy the chapter


End file.
